


Fear and Consequences: Podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Series: Podfic Collection [11]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Panic, Panic Attacks, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sick Character, Sickfic, Trans Martin Blackwood, this shit gets long sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: They’ve stopped the Unknowing, everyone made it out alive, and the Entities are weakened. Unfortunately, so is Jon.The Entities exact their revenge on the Archivist for spoiling their plans, each taking their turn to cause him pain.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Podfic Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic





	1. The Buried

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fear and Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579033) by [celosiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celosiaa/pseuds/celosiaa), [taylor_tut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut). 



> Story by celosiaa and taylor_tut, made with express consent!
> 
> Want your fanfiction turned into a podfic? reach out at @balanced_to_a_tea on tumblr.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vkA-8AN-3C3vo3FGxeYJb3PVKZTXb3Wf/view?usp=sharing>


	2. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The corruption: linked to feelings of disgust and revulsion, as well as fear of corruption, disease, and filth. It manifests as mould, bugs, rot, decay, and infection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story by celosiaa and taylor_tut, made with express consent!
> 
> Want your fanfiction turned into a podfic? reach out at @balanced_to_a_tea on tumblr.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YpZHrZgVDPsnT1RpX4B72g0Q6vPP_g9M/view?usp=sharing>


	3. The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark: fear of the dark and the unknowns regarding what lurks within it. One of the oldest, most primal fears.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ceASMEYO1th1Rrfn_fP7vl1dqJyc5DSi/view?usp=sharing>


	4. The Desolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Desolation: a manifestation of pain, loss and unthinking or cruel destruction: "all of the worst parts of fire, with none of the warmth."

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XHreuYQKYCztPnC5Q8YrCXlp4iknITfl/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
